


[士潇]随便写写的极乐迪斯科混同

by Deborah_Dasheen



Category: Chinese Streamer RPF, Les Loups-garous de Thiercelieux | The Werewolves of Millers Hollow (Card Game), 狼人杀
Genre: Crossover, Disco Elysium Narrative, M/M, Parody
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:15:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24408661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deborah_Dasheen/pseuds/Deborah_Dasheen
Summary: A tale of Lieutenant – Double Yefreitor Dai from Precinct Chao Yang & Lieutenant Han from Precinct Hai Dian“Hello detective, I was assigned as your partner on this case. Let’s get to work.”【2020.11.13 脱粉出坑，此文不再更新。】
Relationships: 戴士/韩潇
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	1. 初遇

**Author's Note:**

> 做迪斯科同人翻译的时候突然想明白为什么今年一脚踩回这个17年入的坑。  
> 应该是因为之前被HDB/Kim这对cp搞得神魂颠倒，日思夜想，潜意识里挖出了曾经钟情的士潇。想我竟然还在lof问士潇有啥代餐，明明最贴近的cp近在咫尺……这算不算灯下黑呢。  
> 不过这两对都一样冷啊，甚至迪斯科这对更冷！  
> 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 先起个头，以后有空可能会扩写。(打出朝阳和海淀分局的时候我已经忍不住爆笑了2333)  
> 如果要接下去写的话就不算one shot了，所以从原来的合集里移出来单独发一篇。

“那天苍姐让我去中关村和海淀分局派的人对接，合作处理一个横跨两区的毒品走私案。我心想这毒贩胆儿够肥，在北京城里就敢这么明目张胆走私毒品，当我们北京刑警吃素的啊。”  
“顶头上司的意见不可不听，反正我就去了……到了那边就看到一人，戴一…小眼镜儿……反正那就是，韩潇。”  
“他走过来和我握手，说: ‘戴警官你好，我是海淀分局的韩潇。’”  
“我当时就知道不好，我怕是栽了。”  
“为什么在中关村对接呢，是因为线报说这个贩毒团伙通过写字楼里的IT从业人员传递毒品。这nm文化人做事就是复杂。”  
“正常情况下，涉毒案件应该由缉毒组的专员负责，但朝阳分局没有分组，我们那儿只有一条规矩，就是赢家通吃……啊不，能者多劳。”  
“所以虽然我平时是负责命案的，苍姐也派了我去。她说我整天窝在朝阳都长毛了，该换换地图熟悉一下新来的同事。”  
“那韩潇呢，后来和他熟了才知道，那会子他也才调到海淀分局的重案组，经手的第一个跨区案子就是和我一起。”  
  


Perception - 今天是晴天，很热。阳光照射在你的脸上，你感觉自己的卷毛已经成了热量的集中地……  
Electrochemistry – 在这样的夏日里，来一支冰棍可再妙不过了……  
Volition – 闭嘴。本周的甜食份额已经用完了。  
你 - 走进建筑阴影。  
Perception - 现在好些了。楼宇间不知从何而来的一缕微风卷走了些许炎气。  
你 - 擦擦汗。  
Logic - 苍姐告诉你，海淀分局的警员会在这里等你，但她没有给你看过对方的照片。你该如何找到ta呢……  
Perception – 麻雀的叫声，嘈杂的交谈声，汽车鸣笛……你仿佛被捂在厚厚的毯子里。  


Reaction Speed [Challenging: Success] - 是他。  


韩潇 – 熙熙攘攘的人群中，一个戴着黑框眼镜、面容严肃的瘦长身影逐渐清晰起来。  
Esprit de Corps – “囚大，”韩潇给自己的上司发去信息，“我到指定地点了，接上朝阳分局的同志再向你汇报。”张潇回复一个ok的表情。伍声从办公桌后探出头来：“咋回事，帮主接到人没有啊？”张潇挥挥手说：“应该快了。酒神干你的事去。”  
韩潇 – 他放下手机，抬头环顾周围，视线与你相接，露出一个笑容，抬脚向你走来。  
Suggestion – 他笑起来可太可爱了。  
Empathy – 能感觉得出来，他很尊敬你。  
Logic – 但是为什么呢？  
Suggestion – 管他为什么，海淀分局什么时候有这样的小帅哥了？快把他拿下！  
Volition – 你也闭嘴。  
韩潇 – 他走近之后，你发觉他还比你高了几公分，细长的胳膊在T恤宽大的袖口里显得空荡荡的。  
Reaction Speed [Easy: Success] – 苍姐和你说过，他的射击成绩非常好，堪称百发百中。  
Logic – 近视也能做神射手啊……  
韩潇 – 他向你伸出手，说：“戴警官你好，我是海淀分局的韩潇。”  
你 – 轻轻握住他的手，摇动两下。  
Perception – 他的手指很细，掌心干燥而温暖。  
Volition – 还好你也不怎么出手汗。  
Encyclopedia – 金风玉露一相逢，便胜却人间无数。  
Suggestion – 这句不够带劲。  
Encyclopedia [Hard: Failure] – 手如柔荑，肤如凝脂，领如蝤蛴，齿如瓠犀，螓首蛾眉，巧笑倩兮，美目盼兮……  
Suggestion – ……我不是这个意思。  
Reaction Speed [Easy: Success] – 你该应答了。再握下去就变得有点奇怪了。  
Composure [Medium: Success] – 保持镇定，不要露出马脚。  


你 – “幸会幸会，我是朝阳分局的戴士。”  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 两个人的build:  
> 戴士为INT型，Logic、Rhetoric、Drama满点，核心技能为Rhetoric。朝阳分局的审讯神器。  
> 韩潇为PSY型，Volition、Empathy、Suggestion满点，核心技能为Esprit de Corps。不知道为什么深受被害者家属信赖，经常被回访还送锦旗。


	2. 准备工作

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 玩梗。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 儿童节快乐！细节都是瞎jb编的，具体的地名纯属虚构，我没去过中关村，所以不要在意。如果有本地人愿意提供修正信息的话当然是却之不恭，不过本来也是写着玩的所以并不在乎可信度的问题……

韩潇 – 你的这位新搭档性子风风火火，一边领着你在鳞次栉比的高楼中穿行，一边小声解释案情。他告诉你，海淀分局获悉72号写字楼中或有人借职务之便传递毒品。但写字楼人多眼杂，直接搜查恐打草惊蛇，为将上线也一网打尽，张潇就安排他们假装来参加电竞比赛解说的主播，借机摸排受到重点怀疑的“狼爪直播”和“优学教育”这两家分别占据19楼东西两翼的公司。“也只有囚大想得出来这么离奇的主意了。”警官说到这里，颇为无奈地耸耸肩。  
韩潇 – “就是这栋。” 他突然停下脚步，指着一栋外表毫无特色的办公楼对你说。  
Savoir Faire [Medium: Success] – 及时刹住脚步，别一头撞进他怀里。  
韩潇 – “不用担心具体的解说内容，囚大已经安排好了，我们只要进到解说间，接上通话线路，真正的游戏主播会帮我们完成这部分工作。”  
Logic – 然后你们就趁机观察工作人员并在办公室里搜查？这听起来希望有些渺茫啊……  
你 – “我们看上去像电竞解说吗？不会刚进去就被人赶出来吧。”  
韩潇 – “我的同事都觉得我很像重度游戏宅……戴警官你可以说你是负责讲串词的嘛。”  
Empathy [Easy: Success] – 他在努力掩饰笑意，但并不成功。  
Rhetoric [Easy: Success] – 他的意思是你可以当那个花瓶。  
Drama [Easy: Success] – 玩笑而已，不要当真。  
你 – “总归先试试再说，我没意见。不过，另外那家公司怎么办呢？”  
韩潇 – “囚大也出了个主意……”  
Empathy [Medium: Success] – 他看上去有些窘迫。  
你 – “？”  
韩潇 – “囚大建议我们假装成担心孩子成绩于是来咨询校外补课服务的学生家长。”  
Rhetoric – 他一口气说完这个句子，听起来有那么一丝慌乱。  
Suggestion – 你们才见面这么一会儿就无中生有一个学龄儿童了，关系进展速度拍马难及，老流氓干得好！  
你 – “等等，家长？孩子是谁的？”  
韩潇 – “这个……囚大建议我说孩子是你的，我是孩子舅舅，不放心你做决定的能力所以一起跟来看看……”  
Empathy – 警官的声音越来越低，眼神漂移，听起来他也为这个提议的不靠谱而感到尴尬。  
Logic – 既然他并不那么认同这个提议，为什么还要告诉你呢？  
Suggestion – 张潇，牛逼！还有完整剧本！真是我的亲兄弟！  
Volition – 你消停一会儿。  
Drama – 不是，你戴士年方二八风华正茂，怎么就变成孩子爹了？有说服力吗？  
Physical Instrument – 咋说呢……奶爸……  
Volition – 其实也挺好的不是。  
你 – 你伸出手拍拍韩潇的肩膀，看着他的眼睛说：“我觉得这个设定还行。”  
韩潇 – 警官的耳根微微发红。  
Empathy [Easy: Success] – 他害羞了。  
韩潇 – “那……合作愉快？”  
你 – “合作愉快。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 中关村初遇详情见虎牙周年庆JY直播视频。


End file.
